


Curiosity

by lowlaif



Series: Domestic Androids and their pet Detectives. [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, its for a (good cause) science fair, kid needs to know things, pure feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlaif/pseuds/lowlaif
Summary: Damian Miller meets Connor - an android - for the first time in his life. Needless to say: He's excited.





	Curiosity

Connor had been on his way through the precinct, leaving the evidence storage behind to return to his seat, as something grabbed ahold of him and made him halt in his steps, although the force applied was not even remotely strong enough to actually _force_ him to do so. It was a very light grip, holding on to what he guessed was the material of his jacket. He scanned the area around him on eye-level, but as a lack of results turned up, the android directed his gaze downwards, greeted by a toothy smile with a few gaps shining up to him.

The Rk800 blinked, somewhat surprised.

It was a young boy named Damian Miller, as his system provided, the latest addition to officer Chris Miller’s family, his hair a complete mess, a bit of gum poking out stuck on top of a few strands of unruly black locks. No criminal records, currently in elementary school grade 6, remaining in a quite self-assured stance for a human his age, confronted with someone so much _bigger_ than him. Connor couldn’t relate. He had never been small or prepubescent after all.

“Are you an android?”, the little human asked, a heavy, childish slur mixing into his otherwise immaculate English. At first, the Rk800 considered simply passing the kid, since the order he had received from Captain Fowler was quite urgent and may lead to an important breakthrough in the current homicide case, but as he was about to open his mouth to excuse himself politely, he saw the shimmer in those statistically evaluated big eyes and just couldn’t bring himself to do so.

**Mission updated:** _Humor the boy for a while._

He got on one knee next to Damian and smiled in something that his software deemed as kind manner, answering that, yes, indeed, he was an android.

The little human’s smile only seemed to grow as an elongated “cool” resounded in the precinct, making some of the police officers surrounding them snicker in amusement, all of them ostensibly preoccupied with their task, although most chairs had turned into the direction of the recent conversation by now, obviously and blatantly eavesdropping on the banter that was guaranteed to follow. Connor registered a hushed “cute” resounding from even Gavin Reed’s side of the room, and that only furthered his reassurance his decision.

“Do you have laser vision? Can you transform into a car? Are you able to punch through walls? Have you ever met RoboCop?” The boy was speaking in an unusually fast pace, even for children, letting Connor add the note _ >gifted<_ to the file he was currently composing about the boy.

“No, I’m sorry to inform you that I haven’t been equipped with any of these abilities.”, the Rk800 responded dutifully.

“Oh ok. Then… Do you see everything twelve times slower? Do you actually run on magic? Has anyone ever told you that you look kind of dorky? Did you ever shoot someone? Did you ever _want_ to shoot someone? Are there more versions of you? I saw some people that look exactly the same. Do you have twins like that too? Are you connected to them through Bluetooth? What is that thing on your temple? Does it measure your magic-level? Do you get blue-screens? Can you level up? Can you die? Do you even feel anything?”

A small punch and Connors lack of reaction, since he didn’t really want to startle the boy by evading or intercepting it, let Damian answer his own question with: “Doesn’t look like it.”

The android had trouble keeping up with the onslaught of questions assaulting him, not being able to follow the rapid pace of the questioning, although his processor was used to beat supercomputers in chess games. So, he just stared for a while, not entirely sure on how to answer.

“Dame, what the hell are you doing to my partner. Look at him, he’s lagging.”

Hank appeared behind the boy and scooped him up easily, while the young Miller started giggling in delight, pressing a big, sloppy kiss onto the Lieutenants cheek, causing some police officers in close vicinity to drop their jaws.

“He’s weird.”, the little boy mused afterwards, playing with Hanks hair, already having reached a conclusion of whether to like Connor or not: “But I think he’s alright.” Hank laughed, bopping the young human on his nose teasingly. “That doesn’t give you the right to hit him with so many questions, does it now?”

Connor was somewhat amazed by the fact that his partner hadn’t dropped a single curse word up until now, but he was interrupted in his computing process once again, as he was standing up straight.

“Damian? Oh _thank god_ there you are. What did I tell you about running off, hm?”

The little boy ignored his father reaching out for him in order to face Connor once more, with the same, innocent and completely unbiased smile he had greeted him with. This young human seemed to be too young to understand or recreate the semblance of prejudice, and that was positively endearing. “I’m gonna make a list of questions and make Papa give them to you. Or send them. Do you have Wi-Fi?”

An admonitory “ _Damian_ ” resounded.

“Well, whatever. You better answer all of them honestly! It’s for my science fair, and I need a good grade, ok?”, Damian demanded.

“I’ll try my best.”, the object of his curiosity answered kindly, actually grinning back this time, without his software guiding him along.

A small wave. Another giggle. Then they were gone, and Hank put an arm around his partner, telling him how he should consider babysitting the “rather difficult” boy sometime. 

Connor only snorted.


End file.
